


Jealousy

by GalaxyNinja



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Kylo Ren, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, tiniest implication of StormPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNinja/pseuds/GalaxyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey realises that Kylo is stalking her she decides to have some fun making him Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo fanfic so they may be OOC.

Kylo Ren had been up all night thinking about his plans to take down the resistance, thinking about that tiny bit of light that was persistently nagging him to go to the light side, and he was thinking about her. Ever since their interaction Kylo had been thinking about her, wanting to see her again. It wasn’t difficult to find Rey; he could sense her. Kylo Ren knew he should have taken action when he found the resistance base where Rey was but if he took them down he would never be able to see her. So he started to go to her whenever he was feeling angry or upset, obviously she didn’t know he was their but for some reason her happiness made all his problems seem to disappear.

*************

Rey knew he was there, as she woke, ate, slept, Kylo Ren was always watching. She was yet to find out why; did he have an evil plot against her? (Probably). Or maybe he just wanted to see her, like she had been wanting to see him.

When Rey awoke she didn’t feel Kylo Ren’s presence but it didn’t take him long to appear with the same grumpy demeanour as usual. The young Jedi made her way to the landing site after eating and changing into her usual beige attire. Finn, Poe and a few others were returning from a mission, Rey wasn’t exactly sure what it was but she hoped it wasn’t dangerous, she had become really good friends with Finn and the others, she would hate if anything bad happened to them. Their red and white plane landed safely and out leapt Poe, BB-8 and Finn. Rey ran over to Finn and wrapped her arms around Finn in a tight embrace “Rey” he exclaimed “it’s great to be back”

“It’s great to have you back” Rey replied, she suddenly felt the presence of Kylo Ren, who had been with her all morning, become angry from jealousy. A sly smile made its way onto Rey’s face; she was going to have fun with this.

************

Rey had started to do little things with Finn, sitting a bit closer, prolonging their hugs, the occasional kiss on the cheek and all the while Kylo Ren stared on in jealousy. All of his problems had gone away but this new one has arisen. He hated the way Rey acted around the traitor, it’s all Kylo could think of. Kylo had started to think about why he disliked the relationship between Rey and Finn, was this jealousy. Yes, he had decided after a long time of thinking a watching, he loved Rey. The way she made him feel was unbelievable, not even destroying things with his lightsaber could amount to the pleasure it filled him to be with Rey, even if he was just watching from the outside. Kylo had soon realised that his attraction to Rey was wrong, he shouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of what he had planned so he decided to stay away for a while, maybe he will get over her plus his plans were more important than a stupid little crush.

As soon as Kylo had stopped watching Rey, she noticed. Rey felt almost empty without the presence of him, she didn’t know why Kylo Ren had stopped stalking her but she didn’t like it, had she taken it too far with making him jealous, she felt his burning jealous when she lay even a finger on Finn. Rey had realised a long time ago that Kylo had a crush on her but she never thought she would reciprocate those feelings until now “Rey” the familiar voice of Finn called to her “what’s up?” he asked sitting on the floor next to Rey who was leaning against the wall thinking about Kylo Ren.

“It’s nothing important” Rey mumbled keeping her head down, she wasn’t going to say she had a crush on the man who had tried to kill all of them and succeeded in one.

“Come on, I know that look” Finn grinned knowing that she thinking about someone, he suddenly frowned “Is it me” he pointed to himself, thinking that it was him Rey had a crush on, it all seemed to click, the closeness, the kisses on the cheek “Because if it is I’m sorry, I like someone else” Finn’s cheeks flushed as he referred to whom Rey guessed was Poe.

“It’s not you” Rey sighed “I was only doing all those things with you to make Kylo Ren jealous” she continued slightly embarrassed “he’s been watching me but now he’s gone away”

“wow…” Finn was speechless but then he had an idea “tell me when he comes back, I’ve got a plan” Finn smiled smugly.

************

It had been only a week and Kylo Ren had completely given up and was now staring at Rey and Finn laughing together, Kylo should’ve never come back, the anger boiled inside him until he could take it no longer. He stormed out of hiding and took Rey by the hand dragging her away into her room “What are you doing with him?” Kylo shouted gripping tightly onto Rey’s wrists.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Rey said smirking, Kylo’s face went red with anger.

“I see you with him-“

“I know” Rey cut Kylo off “Do you really think I can’t sense you, I do have the force with me” Rey’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Then you know” Kylo trailed off, knowing that Rey knew about his feeling towards her.

“Yes, and I also know how to make you jealous” Rey stood on her tiptoes so she was closer to Kylo’s face.

“You did that on purpose” Kylo angrily said, Rey laughed in reply. Kylo Ren wanted to know how Rey felt about him but he wasn’t sure how to ask or if he’ll get a straight answer so he placed his hands on Rey’s face and quickly kissed her, it was only brief so he could know how she felt about him. Rey had stopped smiling the warmth of Kylo’s hands were still on her cheeks even though they weren’t there, Rey grabbed Kylo’s shirt and kissed him hard, Ren seemed stunned but he was glad that his feelings had been reciprocated, he had more time to take in the texture of her soft lips that moved quickly against his. As they separated Rey found herself staring into Kylo’s black orbs and he did the same to her “I love you” Kylo breathed.  
“I know” Rey grinned in reply.

*************

“I still can’t believe you did that to me” Kylo Ren mumbled thinking about the past as he sat on the floor with his face in his hands.

“Hey, don’t sulk,” Rey giggled and pecked Kylo on the cheek “besides that was 2 years ago, Ben” Kylo looked up at his wife whose hands were laid upon the big bump that was her stomach. He smiled and got up wrapping Rey into a gentle embrace.


End file.
